Short Scrolls from Konoha
by ChocolateKisses9
Summary: A collection of short stories consisting of hilarious circumstances with even better outcomes! Each Chapter is a different story! Surprising Epiphanies, hilarious new facts on Sasuke and many more sticky situations! Updated randomly.
1. Last Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto cast. This is merely for laughs, enjoyment and to practice writing.

This is a series of short stories, each chapter a new story that doesn't connect to the other chapters {unless stated}. They are short funny or romantic or sad stories, each with a different plot. This is the product of my practicing how to write fluently and come up with ideas. If you're interested, I pick 5 words from a random word generator and the goal is that I have to use at least 4 of the 5 words in my story. ^^ Hope you like them!

__The words for this chapter: Phone, hangover, tap, diagnostic.__

UPDATES: Updates will be random, some soon others later. I am listing this as Completed but I will continue to update it if I come up with more stories. Add this story to your story notifications to be updated when a new story/chapter is added.

* * *

><p><strong>Last Night<strong>

Sasuke woke up to someone slamming a sledgehammer against his cranium, the pain echoing around in his head. One slam and his brain shook. After a minute his brain settled down before it was rudely jarred again with the next hit. A groan of pain and sleep tumbled out of his mouth as his brain was jarred around in his skull. Vaguely he came to realize that the sledgehammer was the phoneringing. Another moan and his hand slapped around the bedside table before finding the blasted thing. Instead of being able to silence it he must have hit the talk button because in the next minute he heard Naruto's blaring voice.

"Oi! Teme! What's up? You've been ignoring my calls all day! Anyways, just wanted to make sure you weren't too hungover by the time-"

Sweet, sweet silence. He dropped the phone back on the table with a clack before rolling over to resume his sleeping. But fate, ah fate had no such plan for that to happen. This time it felt like a stabbing sensation in his temple.

_Tap. Tap._

He tried to ignore it, he rolled over, shoved a pillow over his head and pulled the covers up further with an aggravated groan. About the fifth tap he thought he had finally blocked it out but it turns out, from the soft sound of wood brushing against carpet that they had just opened the door. His mind briefly wondered how Naruto got from the loud background of wherever he was to his house so fast but quickly dismissed it by pressing harder on the pillow.

"Go away Dobe..." It was a weak threat and he hoped the dobe would pay attention to the words rather than how weak they were uttered.

A soft giggle.

"It's me, Sasuke-kun."

"Mn?" He rolled over onto his back, pushing the pillow off and faced the green eyed beauty. "Sakura?" he flinched, the sound of his own voice paining him.

Without him even realizing it she had quietly tiptoed across the carpeted floor to sit on the corner of his bead, facing him. He appreciated this, his head throbbing less in agreement and he briefly wondered if he was that obvious about being hungover or if she somehow knew. _Why did_ he get drunk last night?

She smiled softly at him, different from her radiant, knock you off your feet ones. He blinked. He opened his mouth to question her but decided last minute against it and surprisingly, she didn't attack him with questions.

He checked his hand, yup, ring was still there. His eyes flitted over to her hand and her ring was still there. Okay. Naruto? Nah, that wouldn't make her quiet with him... Obsidian eyes flashed over to the pink haired woman before him as he tried to figure out her unnatural silence and meek smile.

"I got the diagnosis today."

What?

"They said all my diagnosticsadded up and so they did the test and well..."

She stopped and didn't look like she was going to continue. She bit her lip nervously, like she always did right before she was going to say something she wasn't sure he was going to take well. Just like... last night... Before he fled to Naruto's house shaking, in a panic he was sure would be cured by a drink. Several drinks... What was it she had said last night?

"I-I'm pregnant, Sasuke."

Oh.

"Sasuke? Oh no! You are not fainting on me! You're not even the one who has to carry it around for nine months!"


	2. Doctor and Patient

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto cast. This is merely for laughs, enjoyment and to practice writing.

__The words for this chapter: prescription, once, former, production, living.__

UPDATES: Updates will be random, some soon others later. I am listing this as Completed but I will continue to update it if I come up with more stories. If you add this story to your story notifications you will be updated when a new story/chapter is added. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Doctor and Patient<strong>

"Sasuke! For once in your pathetic life, would you just _please_ take the prescription I'm giving you before I shove it down your throat!"

There was no reaction and she huffed, unscrewed the cap of the bottle and dumped a pill out. Marching over she grabbed the cup of water and looked at him threateningly. "Uchiha pride be damned! I. Will."

A pale hand flashed out and grabbed the cup and pill from her hands with a glare at his former teammate. How she surpassed him from being so far behind even Naruto confounded him. He swallowed it in one gulp before sending the nastiest glare he could create her way. And she grinned.

"Good." She smirked, making his blood boil. "Maybe this time I can keep you in the realm of the living instead of having to revive you." She turned on her heel and was gone before he could even snap back with the retort half formed on his lips. He glared hard at the door and suddenly saw common ground with Shikamaru.

"Troublesome women..."

A snort from other side of the door with a giggle made heat flood his face and his glare intensify on the door.

"Alright, alright, I'm leaving." He could hear her smile and he only turned his head after hearing her footsteps receding.

"Hn."


	3. The Situation

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto cast. This is merely for laughs, enjoyment and to practice writing.

__The words for this chapter: positioning, ____freeway, ____frustration, ____conservation, ____justification__

_Note: This chapter is in present time.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>The Situation...<strong>

"And just what kind of positioning was that teme? Eh!"

Sasuke could feel the penetrating glares coming from his right but kept his eyes fixed on the sight before him.

"TEME! LIST-"

"I am listening. Dobe."

Naruto's scowl almost matched the frown adorning Sasuke's face as he crossed his arms against his chest. He was childishly pouting and he knew it but he was about to do anything to get an answer out of that stubborn near-mute mule. "What..." A coy smile was on Naruto's face and instinctively Sasuke's shoulders tensed up. "Were you actually up to something _naughty_ when I-"

"_Why_ are you so intent on having some kind of justification for a simple misunderstanding dobe?"

"Because! You and _Sa-ku-ra_ were in such an _interesting_ position when-"

Just then the white knuckles tightened on the wheel and Sasuke's head turned so sharply to regard Naruto that the wheel jerked.

"Sasuke!" The shout came from the back of the car and caused both boys to jump. "Watch the road! For Pete's sake, if you must, finish this conversation later, when we're _not_ on the freeway!" Sharp green eyes pinned Naruto down with a glare, "And you! Stop antagonizing him! Your stupidity is going to get us killed!"

"But Sakura-chaaaan!"

"No buts! If you weren't so close to Sasuke I'd have hit you already!"

He gave her the most pitiful look he could muster as she mumbled something about how he would probably fly into Sasuke and crash them all to a horrible death if she did punch him. That would be just her luck.

"Teme! No smirking at me! You're still in trouble with Sakura-chan too!"

"Naruto!"

"But!-"

She glared at him hard.

"But he was all over you Sakura-chan! He was on top of you and had you pinned and-"

"Naruto..." There it was, the scary way she drawled our his name when she was mad. "Do you _really_ need to know so badly?"

A nod.

"..." She gave a heavy sigh and stared at him with an extremely disappointed look. "Really, if you _must_ know... We were playing-"

The car vroomed as Sasuke hit the accelerate suddenly and caused both to look to him. He had a scowl on his face as his eyes glared at the fairly innocent road before him.

"You were playing... what?"

A grin crept across her face as she stared at Sasuke and suddenly comprehended. Of course! The Uchiha pride was at stake here after all.

"Sakura..."

"What?" She was smiling at him innocently from the rear-view mirror and he did not like it one bit. With a short 'Hn' he turned his eyes back to the fools on the road that were stupid enough to crash into anyone and pursed his lips.

Naruto's blue eyes were flashing back and forth between the pair as he watched the silent war begin. Glancing at Sasuke he saw the mule butt beginning to stick out as he clearly gave her the message of 'Try something and you will regret it'. But when Naruto looked towards Sakura he could see the gears in her mind shifting as she plotted something, something sinister maybe even. _Oh this would be fun!_

"Ne, Sakura-chan, you said you actually got teme to _play_ with you?"

Startled green eyes flicked over to Naruto's blue ones as she was jerked out of her thoughts. "Oh, hm? Yes." She smiled. "I got Sasuke-_kun_ to play a game with me..."

There was a heavy silence coming from the front but Sakura just continued to ignorantly smile.

"Oh! I thought you meant you and teme were, you know, _playing_..."

"...WHAT?" The car jerked only slightly and Sakura's face was about as red as Sasuke's favorite fruit.

"N-Naruto! What even made you think that? We are not like whatever you read in those magazines of yours!"

"But he was on top of you with his arms by your sides and then-"

"Naruto! We were playing a game!"

"A game?"

"Yes! NO! Not like you're thinking!" She couldn't stop the heavy aggravated groan that escaped her lips. If only he wasn't sitting next to that stupid smirking Sasuke... "Don't even Sasuke..."

"Don't what?"

She growled and narrowed her eyes down at him like arrows ready to pierce him through and through. "You know perfectly well what..."

Something tugged at the corner of his lips and before he could correct it, he had a small mischievous grin on his face.

"So..." Naruto leaned between the seats, twisting his body so he could look at Sakura. "What were you _playing_? Cops and Robbers?"

Sakura's eyes looked at him in shock as the red climbed up her face again.

"Maybe it was Doctor and Patient?"

Emeralds were looking at him with enough hostility to burn through walls.

"But Sakura-chan's the Doctor so wouldn't she be on top?" Naruto's voice was coated sweetly in innocence that was quickly forgotten at the sound of a snort from the driver's seat. Sasuke had a hand against his mouth as he tried to regain his composure. He, unfortunately, looked up at the wrong time to see the most angry glare mixed with a pout on Sakura's face in the rear-view mirror and couldn't help but chuckle.

"_Her?_ On _top?_" There was that snort again.

"What?" The steely voice made Naruto shrink back slightly to get out of the range of fire but Sasuke kept that smirk on his face as his hand returned to join the other on the steering wheel.

"You don't think I could take top over _you_?"

There was a challenge issued in that question but Sasuke just snickered. "As if _you_ could."

"Really now?" Sakura leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms. Wild blue eyes flashed between the pair and he wasn't sure if this was going to turn from entertainment to danger very soon or not. She was getting calmer and that never was good with a storm brewing.

Sasuke said nothing but the smirk still graced his lips as he kept a watch on the road.

"Okay, _Mr. Uchiha_. We'll see what happens tonight then."

"W-what?"

Sakura shrugged. "Oh, you know. You'll see tonight."

"I doubt it."

"Me too." She was smiling and both Sasuke and Naruto had to do a double take.

"What?" It was Naruto questioning it but Sakura had already forgotten he was there. Sasuke was staring at her in the rear-view mirror and she could see his eyes plainly. She smiled brighter at him.

"Sakura... What are you planning?"

"Nothing." She was still smiling but it seemed to widen even further by just a bit.

"Sakura..." Her name was being drawled in a lower tone and more dangerously. "What do you have planned?"

That innocent smile was still intact as she spoke again, "Nothing, Sasuke-kun, absolutely nothing_._"

"...Hn."

She arched a pink eyebrow at him. "Is that defeat I hear?"

A sharp glare left her with her answer and she shrugged nonchalantly, "Eh, it's your night."

Naruto, was now confused beyond belief. "Sakura-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Uh... Well.." Then a thought hit him and he grinned. "You know you can tell me what you're planning and I can help get back at teme with you!" This would be _good._

"Ah, I'm sorry Naruto-chan. I don't need any help with getting back at Sasuke-kun because I'm not doing anything to him. I'm not doing anything at all to him tonight." Her eyes had switched targets at the last sentence and an epiphany crashed down on Sasuke like an avalanche.

Oh.

"Hn."

She smiled. Naruto, catching it after a minute's contemplation and analyzing Sasuke's grudgingly defeated look that held a hint of pouting in it with Sakura's smug look of victory and faced Sasuke. "Oooo! None for you tonight teme! Serves you right, trying to get some early-"

_BAM!_

_ "_Ahhh! Sakura-chan! Why'd you do that?" Holding his pain throbbing skull he looked towards Sakura hurt. "I thought you said you weren't going to hit me! I could cause us to crash!"

"Oh, look at that."

Naruto, still in pain looked around clueless.

"I guess we haven't crashed yet!" A smile graced her lips. "What great luck!"

"Sakura-chaaaaaan..."

"Oh don't be such a baby! Look, we're here." Hopping out of the car she grinned back at the two boys, one holding his head and the other glaring at her with a look that clearly said _'This is not over yet.'_

"What Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn. Don't think you've won."

"Oh?" She shrugged and bounded ahead a few steps up the cobble stone pathway before turning halfway.

"Oh, and Naruto-chan?" He looked up and saw her looking over her shoulder with the most blissful look he's ever seen on her face.

"Yeah?"

"We were playing Twister."

"EH?" Her skipping form was quickly disappearing as Naruto's shocked face turned coyly on the Sasuke who was glaring at the empty cobblestone pathway before him.

"SAKURA!" Then he was gone and Naruto ran after him, grin getting wider on his face by the minute. "Teme was playing _Twister_! A kid's game! Hah ha ha! Temeeeeee! Who knew the great Sasuke Uchiha played kid games!"

* * *

><p>UPDATES: Updates will be random, some soon others later. I am listing this as Completed but I will continue to update it if I come up with more stories. Add this story to your story notifications to be updated when a new storychapter is added.


	4. Honestly

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto cast. This is merely for laughs, enjoyment and to practice writing.

_The words for this chapter: __Sundress, Shower, Honey,_

{I kinda cheated on this one, I only used three words instead of four ^^; Enjoy!}

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly<strong>

He honestly didn't think she could look like that. Sitting there facing the setting sun, with the dying glow seeming to come from her instead of the sinking sun. Oranges and pinks washed away some of the color in her hair, turning it a soft violet hue, her sundress matching. She looked soft, impressionable, delicate and serene. It was his first time seeing her like this, ever since he came back a year ago.

She hadn't noticed him yet, or rather he should correct himself because it's usually he who thinks that and is most often false. It was infuriating, being around her anymore. She never backed down, instead she actively rose up to challenge him whenever she deemed fit. Regardless of the fact if he wanted to argue or just be left well enough alone. He figured she was sadistic in that way, always trying to annoy him, challenge him and yell at him. She'd even hit him more than a few times. _Sakura_ had hit _him!_ The Sakura he knew would have never even imagined doing that! In fact, she'd rather annoy him with date invitations that he always rejected rather than fists he was forced to dodge or take. He liked it much better when he could reject the annoyances, rather than now when he couldn't. Kind of hard to reject a fist flying towards your face.

Still, he made no move towards her and instead stayed idly by the lonely tree. A wind came by and almost swooped the straw hat off her head and she made to catch it with her hand, turning in the process. A soft giggle escaped her lips and a smile was already budding when her green eyes caught his charcoal ones. They both stiffened, one less noticeably than the other, but still it happened. She made a move to angrily retort about how the stupid sundress was _not_ her idea, nor willingly but it seemed to die on her lips. It was only Sasuke anyways, she didn't really have to waste her breath on him, it's not like he ever did for her. She turned abruptly back to vanishing slivers of light musing about how it really wasn't as bad as she thought since she could still kick butt if it was needed. But catching her eyes with his really was. She hadn't meant for that to happen, she knew someone familiar was there she was just too lost in thought to realize that the familiar chakra signature was _his_.

A soft padding on the grass led her back to the edge of the cliff she was standing on with an approaching Sasuke. She mentally sighed, realizing that the one time she really hadn't wanted his company, there he was intruding on her. She gave a soft roll of her shoulders in a shrug before sitting down on the cliff's edge, feet dangling over dangerously and straw hat still held in one hand.

He didn't say anything when he stood beside her but he didn't sit down either. It made her uncomfortable for a moment before she ignored it. It would only give him satisfaction anyways. That's what she had learned about Sasuke. All he really wanted was for people to bother him so he could push them away, that or so he could one-up them in one manner or another. She only rose to the challenges out of anger, frustration and to show him how _wrong_ he was about her. To show him how much she had grown, _without him._ She knew that bothered him a lot. That nothing was the same since he left. He had honestly believed that no-one could ever grow or become a better ninja if they stayed in this city. And yet, here she was, a living and breathing powerful example of just how very wrong he was. It rubbed him the wrong way for miles.

A smile wound it's way onto her lips. Sure, she knew he hated it when she rubbed it in his face, but that was exactly why she did it. His ego needed to be knocked down to a reasonable level in this universe, for Uchiha anyways. They were naturally cocky to begin with. It was fun, challenging him. He didn't go soft on her like Naruto because he had learned it was very painful and usually lethal to do so. Plus, unless he wanted to submit himself to the 'dreadful hospital', he had to go all out in order to be healed by her.

"Hn."

She looked up, almost startled at the sudden noise. Yes, noise.

"That does not qualify as a real word Uchiha." She rolled her eyes before settling back down on the purples in the sky turning darker.

"..."

She could have rolled her eyes again but she decided to take a deep breath of the cool air instead. Maybe it would clear her mind and she could focus on the scenery and completely forget about the arrogant prick standing beside her.

The sounds of soft crunching grass alerted her to the fact that Uchiha Sasuke was sitting down on the cold ground with her. She turned quickly to regard him but he was facing the other way, refusing to meet her eyes.

"The great Uchiha is sitting on the _ground_ with _moi?_" She scoffed. "That's a new one."

"Sasuke."

"What?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "Call me by my first name."

"And just why should I do that?" She was giving him an unhappy look. "Uchiha."

He scowled at her. "Because it's my name." He hissed back.

"So is Uchiha." She pointed out.

He glared at her hard. "You know what I mean. Why must you be so difficult?"

"I don't know." She replied with a shrug. "Why did you have to be so difficult and leave for three years?"

She hit it. She hit the mark and he grounded his teeth together.

"Do you even know _why_ I came back?" There was venom when he spat those words at her, but he was merely returning the favor.

"Because Naruto drug you back." Her words were as firm as they were false. She knew it and he knew that she knew it.

"Whatever." He stood up suddenly, grass and leaves falling off as he stalked off and she gave a heavy sigh.

"Hey grass butt. Get back here."

He didn't turn around to face her, their backs both to each other but he did stop.

"Sigh." She rolled her eyes. "Aw come one, get back over here and properly yell at me. We both know you want to and there's nothing I enjoy more than a screaming match."

He turned only to glare at the back of her head. His body was beginning to shake at all his pent up frustration at this girl. She _clearly_ understood nothing about him! He did not want to yell, he detested showing that much weakness to the person who caused the anger and yet here she was telling him to yell at her! She could have been as much of an idiot as Naruto! He wrinkled his nose at her and turned on heel to continue leaving her there all alone. She was the one who constantly rejected him, put him down and beat him until he was black and blue! _Then_ she was the one who healed him! As if that wasn't gasoline to the fire as it was but she had the gall to talk about him like she knew him, continually bring up his departure and then smile at him innocently as if she knew nothing of what she was doing to him!

"What?" There was a deadly evenness in her voice that expressed that yes, she had just heard what name he had called her, and no she was not going to take that sitting down. She jumped up to her feet and stormed up to him, the dress whipping all around her in the wind, the only remaining traces of her previous delicateness. He didn't turn so she disappeared only to reappear in front of him a finger already making it's way to shove into his chest.

"You! Just who do you think you are to call me a female dog!" Emerald eyes were narrowed down at him in the way he had been accustomed to, but they way they pierced through him left him startled and hating it immediately.

"And just who are you to keep pretending like you know me or what's best for me!"

Indignation was still aflame in her eyes but they widened slightly at that. "Pretend?" She asked incredulous, "Pretend?" He held back a flinch, sincerely hoping that she would not screech at him. He didn't know what would happen if she did, but it wouldn't be good.

"Honey, I have pretended nothing!"

"You don't know me."

"No. I don't." She answered flatly, receiving a barley visible widening of the eyes on his part.

"You never let me. I only know pieces of you from before. From when you weren't such a Jerk with a capital J." Her eyes never left his. "And that's putting it nicely."

He scoffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Playing the mute again?" She placed a hand on her hip and leaned towards him slightly. "Oh I could do that too, a lot better than trying to talk for the both of us. Even Naruto couldn't do that." She stared at him, at his barrier between the two and decided there really was nothing she could do. If he was going down, he was obviously determined to bring her down with him.

"Whatever Sasuke. Just try not to bring me down when you do." She had turned to leave but he caught her by the wrist and her straw hat flew away on the wind. She sent him a fiery glare. He didn't say anything, he didn't glare, or smile or even let go of her wrist. They both just stood there for long moments before she quietly said, "I don't think this is going anywhere Sasuke." He let go.

"Aa."

She stared at him for a moment before softly saying, "You know, you could try asking."

His eyes whipped to hers in a matter of moments and she hastily added a "Nicely." Regarding her for a moment with questioning eyes he said nothing. It was dark out now, and as it got thicker it became harder to see around them. The stars were hidden by the clouds and they only saw blue forms of each other due to their proximity.

"It's not that easy."

"Why not? Heaven knows I'm tired of Naruto trying to piece you and I back together."

"..."

"Look Sasuke, I'm sick and tired of being mad at you, you trying to prove to me that I'm the same weak little girl you left -when I'm obviously not- and getting glares from you all the time."

"I don't glare at yo-"

"Yes you do. You glare at everyone as a matter of fact, probably just used to doing that to chase that pedo snake man away." A small grin was on her face weakly as she was trying to use humor even when she knew it was obviously Naruto's forte and not hers.

Sasuke gave a heavy sigh. "And just how am I supposed to do that? I am _not_ getting down on the ground-"

She was laughing and he sent a glare towards her, making her laugh more. "No one's asking you to get down on the ground and grovel Sasuke! Honestly! What do you take us for?"

He snorted, having obviously thought that was really what she had wanted.

"You're the only one that really hasn't... welcomed me back."

She cocked an eyebrow and looked at him boredly. "Oh yeah?"

"Aa."

"Yes."

"What?"

"I said, 'yes', as is in say an actual word instead of a darned noise that we have to assume or guess is affirmative. Really Sasuke, where did you learn your vocabulary?"

He scowled and she continued on, "I can just see it now... Your poor kids, they're all going to get teased for not knowing any real words. The simple ones really! Like 'yes', 'no', 'like I care' and 'go away'." She paused, hand over her lips as she thought something out. "Oh, on the other hand, they would probably be able to understand drunken people's various moans and groans." He was full on scowling at her as she rambled on.

"And who said I was even going to have kids?"

She looked at him pointedly.

"What?" Came his exasperated reply. But she only motioned with her fingers for him to turn around.

"Damn it Sakura! I am not turning around like some fool for you! And I am not leaving until you forgive me already!"

"Geeze Sasuke! I was only going to point at the Uchiha crest on the back of your shirt! Who's got your boxers all up in a knot?"

"You obviously!"

The hot retort died on her lips instantly. "W-what?" She was sputtering but still she couldn't get a reign down on her thoughts.

"Oh don't act so innocent, Sakura!"

"B-but your boxers!"

His mouth opened but nothing seemed to come out as a pink dust flitted across his cheeks in a matching manner to hers.

"I already told you how to fix that." She was looking away now, hoping he really couldn't see her blush like she could see his.

"I do not have a-"

"I meant about me!"

"What?"

She grabbed her head as a frustrated groan exploded from her. "Kami! I feel like I'm talking to Naruto when I talk to you about emotions! You're such a baby when it comes to them Sasuke!"

Indignation rose high in him but she cut him off with a suddenly softer voice.

"Is it really that hard to ask?"

Silence cloaked them like the night and briefly Sakura considered walking home right then. He wasn't moving or saying anything yet something held her glued to the spot. Something told her that if she left now, there would be worse than nothing left and she would never feel right again. The amusing thought of Sasuke becoming a professional mime briefly flitted in her mind with all the forewarning of how absolutely out-of-place that thought was as it was amusing. Sasuke with white face paint on, red lips and a tear drop painted on his cheek.

"Smrry..."

"What?"

Irritated he looked up sharply but softened at the clear look of honest confusion.

"I... I said I'm.. Sorry. I'm sorry. There. Don't make me say it again!" He gave her a short glare and she giggled. "Don't worry, I wont." She smiled at him and turned to leave.

"W-wait!"

"Hm?" She turned and looked over her shoulder at him in the darkness alone. He scowled and jogged up to her.

"That's it?"

"Mh-hm." She nodded at him gleefully. "I told you that you don't have to say it again."

"That's not what I meant Sakura!" He stopped her walking by standing in front of her. Face to face with his chest she looked up to him towering over her, her heart thumping just a bit faster. She grinned at him.

"What Sasuke?"

He was gritting his teeth again. "You know what I mean."

"Oh! That?"

"..." Her innocent voice was wearing his patience thin. After all that work! After even apologizing to _her_ after _she_ constantly attacked him, refused him, even _punched_ him! _He_ apologized!

"Oh, well, you didn't ask." She shrugged her shoulders and walked around him, leaving him there, staring at the ground in shock.

"Y-you!"

"What Sasuke-kun?"

"Y-... Kun?"

"Hm?"

"You said 'kun' after my name."

"Eh? No I didn't, you must be hearing things."

"What?" He caught up with her again, "I am not! Uchiha's do not just _hear things!"_

"Oh, then maybe I just heard that 'Sorry'."

"..."

"Anyways, what you're waiting for is a response to a question."

"But I apologized to you already!"

"Yeah, and I appreciate it. But you still have to ask."

He needed to punch something.

"I'm waiting..."

Where was a stupid tree when you needed one?

"Oh, look, my house."

"Fine!" He huffed, glaring at the house not more than six feet away and stopped. "Do.. I can't believe you're making me do this." She was smiling at him now. "..." He looked away, gave a heavy sigh and looked in her direction at anything but her. "Do you forgive me!"

"Gosh it sounds like you're issuing a challenge!"

"Take it or leave it Sakura. I'm not saying it again."

"Okay, okay. I forgive you." When she had walked up and stood so close to him, right in front of him he didn't know. He only realized how close she was when he went to search for her eyes. There was something in her smile, something he didn't recognize on Sakura, but something he seen before. Her breath was minty as she whispered, "That wasn't as bad as you thought, was it?"

Something spiked, he wasn't sure what, but it spiked and he couldn't look away from those emerald eyes. Her voice was quieter now, softer and out of the corner of his vision he could see her soft dress swirling around her legs. Pastel pink brushing against skin here and there. Her lips were closer now, and he was lost in a trance not entirely sure what was going on.

"I'll have to reward you for that..."

Hm? Reward? Something in Sasuke decided, somewhere in the back of him, something that wasn't quite used to the liberty of making decisions, decided that he would enjoy and accept that reward. Maybe even anticipate it and slowly close his eyes as hers drifted shut. A brush of cold air ran by him and his eyes flew open to an empty street in front of him. Whirling around he saw Sakura waving from her front porch at him. She was giggling and smiling to herself as if she was the one who had just won something and she leaned towards him, hand gripping a pole to keep her balance.

"Goodnight Sasuke_-kun_!"

Then she was gone, leaving a very emotional-retarded man in the middle of the street, alone with so many emotions that he couldn't even think straight.

"Oh!"

His head whipped up to see her leaning out of a second story window, her dress flapping gently behind her in the wind.

"By the way! You owe me a new straw hat Sasuke-_kun_!" The window shut before he had even comprehended what look he had been giving her to receive such a victorious grin and before he could even fully realize just _what_ mess he had gotten into and with _whom._

"...I need a shower." He turned on foot, the scowl a confused one on his face. Somehow it felt sort of out of place and right then Sasuke decided that yes, he did need a shower and in fact, he needed one now. Possibly a scalding hot one or one that would freeze him to his core. Immediately.

* * *

><p>UPDATES: Updates will be random, some sooner, others later. I am listing this as Completed but I will continue to update it if I come up with more stories. Add this story to your story notifications to be updated when a new storychapter is added.

Thanks to littlemissyme and smartgal97 for their reviews! They mean a lot to me! ^^


End file.
